


随便开的小车

by SetoSatellite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoSatellite/pseuds/SetoSatellite
Summary: 穗村尊和不灵梦在link vrains里的爱情实践





	随便开的小车

**Author's Note:**

> 乱七八糟的自设。不了解AI。没有缘由。他们开心就是我的开心。

 

性对AI有什么意义吗？穗村尊不太了解，但不灵梦看起来兴致勃勃的，他觉得这样也可以吧。AI的体温，他想，是假的。AI的皮肤，唾液，都是假的。不灵梦收集了人类的数据，造出一个假的外形，比他还高一点，可以拥他入怀。我模拟了让尊感到最舒服的方式，不灵梦说，在尊耳边吹气。我不喜欢别人对我耳朵吹气啊，尊想说，但最后还是无声地把头靠在了不灵梦比平时宽太多的肩上。怪怪的，他嘟囔道。

“来接吻吧，尊。”

“……该亲哪里啊。”

“这里啊，这里。”

不灵梦大张开嘴，露出尖利的牙齿，比平时更不像人。“你不知道吗，尊，我好伤心。”

“你说话的时候嘴都不动，看起来很诡异诶。”

“呃！这么说来的确。”

一人一AI相对无言。

“那么……来亲吗。”

终于尊先开口。

不灵梦点点头。尊双手搭在不灵梦肩上，紧张地向前倾身，犹豫了一下，将嘴唇印在了大概是不灵梦下唇的位置。好柔软。不灵梦整个都很光滑，但穗村尊的唇上似乎感到了人类的皮肤。他轻轻一吻就离开，感觉心脏都快跳出来了。这样吗？他低声问不灵梦。

“……嗯。”

不灵梦过了一会儿才回答。

“再来一次吗？”

这次由不灵梦主动靠近。不灵梦大概是将双唇贴在了尊的嘴唇正中，尊分不太清，他的鼻子撞到了不灵梦的脸。光滑的表面。对了，这是不灵梦的模拟。尊想到。但马上他感到不灵梦在微微用力，吮吸他的双唇，让他整个胸口都发热抽紧。他立即忘了这个念头。一吻结束，他又追上去，几乎是咬上去一般急切地亲吻。不灵梦紧紧拥着他。不灵梦的身体好热，他的身体也好热。他感到不灵梦的舌头扫过，然后顶在了他唇缝之间。他捏紧不灵梦的肩，仿佛为了固定身体一般，张开嘴让不灵梦伸了进来。好长，潮湿又粗糙，宛如某种猛兽。不灵梦在他口中舔舐着，将他的舌头交缠绞紧。穗村尊喘息着，渐渐连呼吸都被夺去，连肺里的空气都被绞干净，甚至没有发出声音的间隙。窒息前夕他总算把不灵梦推开了：

“停……暂停一下。”

他满脸潮红的喘了几口气，抬眼看不灵梦，发现不灵梦稳稳地坐在那里。对了，AI不需要呼吸。他想道。

“尊，你在想什么？”

不灵梦出声。

“在想为什么Link Vrains里也需要呼吸。”

“确实，Link Vrains里没有呼吸的必要。我的见解是，虽然没有必要，但人已经习惯了呼吸的动作，所以SOL会社这么设定了。也就是说，呼吸让人更有人的感觉。”

人的感觉……吗。

“不灵梦，那个……刚才……”

“嗯？”

“刚才……就是……你……舒服吗。”

问出口就有点后悔。那样紧缠着不放，想必是相当舒服吧。但就算羞耻得脸都要烧起来了，还是想从对方口中听到答案。

“…………嗯。”

是在害羞吧，不灵梦好不容易才嗯了一声。尊的心中忽然有什么飞了起来。想要知道，想要知道更多。他再次将头靠到不灵梦肩上，脸颊贴着他脖子，轻轻问道：“这样呢？”

“……嗯。”

尊感到心不断猛跳着。他低下头，嘴唇拂过不灵梦的肩，渐渐下移到胸口。这样呢？

“……嗯。”

虽然没在呼吸，但不灵梦的胸口也在一起一伏。尊原来手还是搭在他肩上，此刻随着一个个亲吻慢慢下滑，抚过他的背，握住他的腰间。这样呢？

“嗯、”

不灵梦的声音在发颤。尊将脸稍微离开一点，惊异地发现——有什么东西从不灵梦的腹部底端伸了出来。是生殖器，当然是生殖器了，但和人类的东西感觉完全不一样，是本来什么都没有的地方忽然变形  
了。形状大致差不多，表面则过于光滑，伊格尼斯的质感。这也是模拟人类数据得到的结果吗？尊握住黑色的柱体，发现前端已经微微湿润。

“哇，仔细一想你一直没穿衣服。”

穗村尊一不留神把心里的话说出来了。不灵梦哼了一声，转过头去。

“本来伊格尼斯没有遮盖身体的必要。拥有了交配的机能后，似乎就出现这个需求了。”

尊忽然意识到自己一直盯着不灵梦的那里，立即移开眼神，但手上还是握着不放。他感到手里在微微跳动。

“要做吗，尊。”

“本来就是这么打算的吧……”

做了那么多准备，事到如今还说什么。当然是的。当然就是为了做这样的事情，才特意到Link Vrains里来，特意找了没有人会来的房间，不灵梦特意变成这个样子，当然就是为了做这样的事情。尊深吸一口气，张开嘴将柱体的前端送了进去。

“好疼！不要用牙齿。”不灵梦倒抽一口冷气。

穗村尊狐疑地抬起头：“我没有。”

“奇怪了，分析结果显示大部分口交第一次都会说这句话，明明尊也不太机灵……”

“那我真的咬了啊。”

说到做到，反正也不是真的。咬坏也没关系，不灵梦难道还不能自己修补吗。这么想着，牙齿陷进性器时还是放轻了力道。这次不灵梦真的倒抽一口冷气，尊以为他会软，可是没有。他偷偷抬眼窥视，觉得不灵梦咬着牙皱起眉头的样子实在太性感，搞得他也硬到不行。好想让不灵梦也碰一下自己。他一边想一边更动情，不灵梦在他的嘴里，在他舔舐下轻轻鼓动。他们都太不熟练了，仿佛不知道拿自己的身体怎么办好，只能笨拙地碰撞着。尊轻轻吸吮了下，感觉不灵梦的身体微微一激灵。他嘴里快融化了，他想，一般会这样吗？

这时候不灵梦按住他的头。他以为不灵梦想射出来，心一横闭上眼准备接住，但不灵梦只是轻轻抽了出来。

“不知道会有多少。”

面对尊疑惑的目光，不灵梦简单地答道。“不是只是模拟吗？”

“伊格尼斯也有伊格尼斯射出来的东西。”

这句话还在穗村尊脑袋里茫然地回荡着，不灵梦已经抓着他手脚把他按到地上。身体被制住的感觉让他浑身发软，偏偏下身在紧身衣里撑得好高。好羞耻。不灵梦的手掌轻轻按压他下身的鼓包，隔着衣服也能感受到粘腻。他别过头去。他希望不灵梦快点进行下一步，光是这样抚摸他就快射了。

但不灵梦迟迟没有动静，甚至手上的动作也减缓了。他偷偷看一眼，发现不灵梦也正眯着眼睛看自己。

“……干嘛。”

 

“想要了吗？”

“啊？？”

 

“说你想要……我就给你。”不灵梦坏心眼地欺近他。

穗村尊气死。“这又是什么高频词？？？”

不灵梦顿住了。过一会儿，他慢慢说：

“告诉我，告诉我你真的想要，尊。”

什么啊，穗村尊盯着不灵梦的眼睛。难道这个大言不惭的伊格尼斯也有不自信的时候吗。他抓住不灵梦的手，红着脸按住自己灼热的下身瞪向他：

“难道这还不够明显吗？”

不灵梦还在犹豫，尊干脆豁出去了：“快点……快点做吧，不灵梦。”

这次不灵梦乖乖地回应了他。手指划过，虚拟形象的衣服随之消失。他感到皮肤暴露在空气中，又是羞耻又是兴奋。不灵梦笨拙而温柔地将手指探入他的后穴，既仿佛光滑，又仿佛感到了人类的皮肤，似乎还有指节，还有指节上的老茧——太假了，尊想，被错位的认知刺激得脑袋晕晕乎乎的。他想说没关系啊不灵梦，你本来的样子就可以的，一张嘴却不由自主地发出难耐的呻吟。

不灵梦似乎被他刺激到，抽出手抓着他的腿就往里送。好疼，他顿时被激出眼泪来。难道不能做点什么调整一下体感吗？但他马上就否认了这个想法。这个疼痛是真的，他不要电子麻药来消除。反正也不会真的受伤。他甚至想要一点真的伤口。他大声地喘着，不灵梦也没有住手的意思。他用力勾住不灵梦的腰，想让他更进来一点。

没有几下不灵梦就射了。射的时候甚至没来得及抽出来——难道射在这里面就不要紧了吗？但他懒得多想了，身体疼得仿佛撕裂开来，仿佛燃烧抽卡LP快要削尽的感觉，但又多了一份温热，还有同样被支撑着的感觉。不灵梦在。他信任他。

不灵梦似乎有些不好意思地低下头，查看他的情况。看见他前面半软着，露出一点挫败的表情，正要退开，尊拉住他：

“不要走。”

“尊……”

“不要怕……”他喘了口气，“继续。”

不灵梦伸手擦掉他的眼泪，他这才发现他满脸都湿了。不灵梦俯在他身上，轻轻吻过他的脖子，拂过他的胸口。我对胸肌还蛮有自信的，尊想，多碰一下吧。伊格尼斯会喜欢吗？喜欢就好了。

他满意地看到不灵梦又硬了。这次没有马上插进来，而是小心翼翼地试探。里面已经很柔软了，刚才的疼痛还在燃烧，但并没有更多负面的感觉。他抓着不灵梦的手，示意他不要担心。他不会逃走，他喜欢他在里面。这个想法让他浑身潮红，激动地微微喘息。

两个人一起射出来的时候尊紧紧抱住不灵梦。不灵梦姿态有些狼狈，但还记得及时抽出来，把成分不明的乳白色液体射满尊的小腹。也不顾粘腻，两人就这么缠抱了一会儿，听着彼此的呼吸渐渐变匀。

 

“不灵梦。”

“嗯？”

不灵梦露出多少有些好笑的温柔目光，但穗村尊居然猛烈心跳了几下，他觉得自己真的完蛋了。

“伊格尼斯……伊格尼斯也有性的机能吗？”

“没有这样的机能，但并不是没有这样的潜力。”

不灵梦答道。尊把头往他手臂上靠了一点，又问了那个他已经问很多遍的问题：

“真的舒服吗？”

“本来这样是不会感到舒服的，但我想感到舒服。因为尊可以通过这样感到舒服。”

这样是不是在说，不灵梦在把自己变得更像人了呢。穗村尊避开脸，不让不灵梦看见自己现在的表情。

“不灵梦。”

“怎么了？”

“不用这么像人，别的样子……别的样子也可以的。”

“尊接受能力比较差，马上就会吓跑的。”

“不会的。”


End file.
